


Перья в огне

by Natali_Dracula



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angels, Angst, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Wing Kink, Сare
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali_Dracula/pseuds/Natali_Dracula
Summary: После Падения прошли тысячелетия, а боль всё ещё преследовала бывшего ангела. Она настигала его нечасто, но, когда это происходило, он жалел, что его скинули с Небес, а не уничтожили.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Перья в огне

**Author's Note:**

> Эта пара сделала автора фетишистом по крыльям)
> 
> Мне нравится такой вариант, что ангельская магия убивает или лечит в зависимости от намерений самого ангела и готовности демона эту магию принять.

Рядом с кроватью были разбросаны три пустые бутылки из-под вина, на светлом полу встречались редкие, небольшие бордовые лужицы, пролившиеся из горлышек. На людей алкоголь оказывал обезболивающее действие, и Кроули уже который раз пытался спастись этим же. Он знал на опыте, что это совсем не помогало ему, но всё равно надеялся. Чёрт возьми, он не мог не пытаться сделать что-нибудь — боль была невыносимой! К этой агонии невозможно было привыкнуть, за несколько тысячелетий она стала лишь чуть слабее, чем во время его Падения.

Болело всё тело. Однако, там, где начинались крылья, горело нещадно. На её фоне боль в других частях тела почти не ощущалась. Кроули катался по кровати, словно пытаясь потушить огонь. Он перекатывался с боку на бок, выгибался, а потом беспомощно обхватывал себя руками, поджимая к себе колени. Демон даже превращался в змея, но это не помогало спрятаться от боли. Хуже всего было то, что это болезненное пламя фантомно ощущалось по всей длине крыльев, которые были не то что не раскрыты — даже не проявлены. Кроули рычал, из глаз с вертикальными зрачками лились кровавые слёзы, выросшие на пальцах чёрные когти впивались в кожу, рыжие волосы давно растрепались, а удлинившиеся клыки резали губы, которые он прикусывал. Вся эта пытка продолжалась уже полтора часа. Он слышал, что ему звонили, и догадывался, кто звонил, но был не в состоянии ответить. Единственное, что давало силы терпеть, это знание о недолговечности этих мучений. Они прекратятся, как прекращались всегда. Однако их продолжительность всегда была разной. И на этот раз агония явно не собиралась проходить в скором времени.

Во время каждого приступа Кроули всегда проклинал Рай. Почему вопросы стали достаточной причиной для сбрасывания ангела в серу? Он знал абсурдный, но единственный ответ на этот вопрос. Потому что это так и работает. Если у тебя возникают сомнения о правильности решений, если ты вдруг находишь, что действия твоего начальства расходятся с принципами, которые вы должны соблюдать, ты должен либо смиренно молчать, либо сгинуть. Недавнее пребывание демона в Раю доказало, что святоши прогнили окончательно. Они жаждут битвы и крови, они в открытую желают сдохнуть своему собрату. В чём же тогда их отличие от демонов? Азирафаэль был единственным настоящим ангелом среди них всех. И теперь он тоже изгой. «Кто бы сомневался, что для него всё придёт именно к такому исходу», — горько усмехался демон.

Кроули в очередной раз выгнулся от боли. Сквозь сжатые зубы раздался рык, и демон разорвал руками тёмно-серую футболку, обнажив торс. Чёрные крылья тут же раскрылись на всю длину. Они горели даже сильнее, чем спина, и Кроули невольно обернулся проверить, не было ли на них настоящего пламени. Того пламени, которое пожирало белизну перьев, оставляя за собой угольный цвет.

Неожиданно раздался звонок в дверь, заставив демона сильно вздрогнуть. Змеиные глаза широко распахнулись в испуге. На секунду он подумал, что за ним снова пришли из Ада, но светлая аура ощущалась даже через стены. И это было хуже. Ему было плевать на презрение со стороны его «дружков», ведь вполне возможно, что они и сами мучались так же. А вот Азирафаэль не должен увидеть демона таким жалким, чёрт возьми!

— Кроули! — раздался голос ангела. — Ты не отвечал на телефон, поэтому я решил убедиться, что всё в порядке. Я подумал, что тебя могли снова забрать вниз, — ему было очень некомфортно врать о причине своего прихода, хотя половина из его слов была правдой.

— Всё в порядке, ангел! — стоило больших усилий не допустить в голосе рычания, а сделать тон беззаботным — ещё сложнее. — Не подумай, что я тебя прогоняю, но сейчас не лучшее время для визита. Я тут небольшую перестановку затеял, так что...

Кроули едва сдержал вскрик и согнулся, обхватив себя руками. Азирафаэль не хотел входить в чужой дом без разрешения, но он знал, что должен.

— Давай я помогу тебе в этом, — предпринял ангел ещё одну попытку и воровато оглянулся по сторонам. Какой-нибудь сосед мог возмутиться громкому голосу на лестничной клетке.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, а? — притворно негодовал Кроули. — Я чёртов демон, я могу сам справиться с мебелью. Возвращайся домой — под твоим книжным точно собрались ожидающие покупатели. Не отлынивай от обязанностей.

Азирафаэль вздохнул, убедился, что никого не было поблизости, и прошёл сквозь дверь. Ангел спрятал свою ауру. Какие-то приглушённые звуки доносились из спальни, и он подошёл к ней, выглянув из-за угла, так как дверь была не закрыта. Он увидел Кроули со спины, сидевшего на коленях на кровати. Его спина была расцарапана, вокруг валялись пустые бутылки, а сам демон рычал.

— Кроули! — ахнул Азирафаэль, зайдя в комнату.

Демон в испуге замер и до хруста сжал кулаки.

— Очень подло с твоей стороны, ангел, — зло прорычал он. — Ещё и скрыл присутствие, чтобы я не заметил.

— Кроули, что происходит?!

Азирафаэль, пропустив обвинения мимо ушей, быстрым шагом двинулся к кровати, но не успел заглянуть демону в лицо — чёрные крылья резко сомкнулись перед своим обладателем. Кроули сидел, словно в коконе.

— Уходи! — рыкнул демон. — Уходи, пока я не начал грубить. Тебя это не касается. Для твоего спокойствия скажу, что с этим не связаны наши бывшие начальства. А теперь...

— Не касается? Для моего спокойствия? — возмутился ангел. — Ты предлагаешь мне оставить тебя в таком состоянии? Кроули, я вижу, что тебе плохо. Я чувствую. Как думаешь, почему я позвонил тебе? После обмена телами словно укрепилась какая-то связь — я почувствовал, что тебе больно.

— Ты всё равно не сможешь ничего с этим сделать, ангел, так что прова..! — демон зарычал от боли, согнувшись.

Азирафаэль ощутил лёгкий отголосок чужой боли в своём теле. Он видел, что Кроули дрожал. Он должен был что-то предпринять.

— Если ты объяснишь, что происходит, я, возможно, смогу помочь.

Ангел протянул руку к крылу, но прежде, чем он успел коснуться, Кроули отшатнулся и быстро переполз к изголовью кровати, прижавшись к нему спиной. От резкого движения он едва сохранил равновесие, потому что алкоголь ударил в голову, а перед глазами поплыло. Однако своим действием демон раскрыл себя перед ангелом. Азирафаэль в шоке выдохнул. На него смотрели бешеные, испуганные глаза, из которых сочилась кровь, рот был скривлён в оскале. Он никогда не видел демона таким. Кроули опустил голову от стыда и гнева. Ангел не должен был увидеть его в таком состоянии, увидеть его слабость, его беспомощность.

— Кроули... — голос дрогнул, ангел был шокирован и сам испуган состоянием друга. — Да что с тобой случилось? Расскажи мне, Кроули, пожалуйста. Ты так часто выручал меня, а недавно мы были на грани гибели. И после этих шести тысяч лет доверия, после последних событий... Неужели ты не можешь поделиться со мной своей проблемой?! — воскликнул Азирафаэль. Это обижало его.

Демон зарычал ещё сильнее, не только от боли и злости, но уже и от безысходности. Ему придётся рассказать. Ангел не отстанет от него, а даже если каким-то чудом это произойдёт, их тысячелетиями укреплявшееся доверие будет разрушено.

— Это боль после Падения, — увидев не совсем понимающий взгляд, он добавил. — Ощущение, будто горит всё тело. Особенно крылья. Эта агония даёт о себе знать периодически.

— Ох, Кроули... — во взгляде ангела было море жалости и сострадания. Он никогда не испытывал что-то подобное, но мог себе примерно представить, каково это. Его сердце разрывалось от страданий демона. — И ты за всё время ни разу не сказал мне.

— Зачем? Как я уже говорил, ты не сможешь ничего сделать.

— Я могу попытаться использовать свою магию, чтобы уменьшить твою боль, — заверил ангел воодушевлённо и сделал два шага к демону, но тот как будто вжался в спинку сильнее. — Ты боишься меня?

— Азирафаэль, — тихо прохрипел Кроули, глядя куда-то в потолок, — мне и так очень х...плохо, — исправился он, вспомнив негативное отношение друга к матам. — Ты ведь никогда не пытался «лечить» демонов своей магией. Если ты своим ангельским прикосновением сделаешь ещё хуже...

Ангел увидел, как по щеке демона скатилась новая кровавая слеза. У Азирафаэля самого глаза защипало. Да, он никогда не применял магию на демонах — повезло, что не пришлось ни с кем бороться. Но и в добрых целях он тоже не применял её. Действительно, его магическое прикосновение могло обжечь, почти как святая вода. Однако могло и не обжечь. Он не знал, не пробовал. Никто из его собратьев никогда не пробовал делать такое — они только убивали своих врагов.

— Позволь мне попытаться, — попросил ангел.

— Нет. Мне не впервой — перетерплю.

— Я не могу не помочь. Ты заставляешь меня идти против моей природы?

— В твоей природе нет установки на помощь демонам, — раздражительно бросил Кроули.

— Либо ты сядешь ко мне спиной, либо...я буду зол.

Азирафаэль не хотел уже второй раз за последнюю неделю идти на шантаж. Такой подлый метод точно не был в природе настоящего ангела, но он был действенным. Никаким другим способом, кроме силы, — которую ангел применять не собирался, — Кроули было не заставить сдаться. Азирафаэль почувствовал стыд, когда встретил осуждающий взгляд, но глаз не опустил. Демон рыкнул от досады. Ужасная ситуация складывалась.

Кроули не хотел рушить дружбу с Азирафаэлем. Он понимал, что тот пытался помочь ему, но не мог смириться с тем, что ангел застал его в таком виде, поэтому злился. Демон нехотя перебрался на середину кровати и развернулся, сев в позу лотоса. Азирафаэль снял обувь и сел ему за спину.

— Протрезвей, — попросил ангел.

Кроули напрягся, и валявшиеся на полу бутылки поставились в вертикальное положение и заполнились вином. От такого небольшого усилия его снова пронзило болью, и он едва сдержал вскрик. Тёплые, мягкие ладони успокаивающе легли на спину, и демон вздрогнул. Ему были не знакомы нежные прикосновения, а тёмная природа бунтовала против заботы. Кроули будто слышал внутренний голос: «Позорище. Ты так уязвим». Демон почувствовал, как расширилась светлая аура, и зажмурился в ожидании ещё большей боли. Ангел ощущал под ладонями дрожь, отголоски чужой боли при контакте стали сильнее. Сейчас всё зависело от него, и Азирафаэль сглотнул от волнения. Он положил ладони на кровоточащие царапины от когтей и сосредоточился. Лечить людей было легко — ангельская природа сама определяла, что нужно делать. Однако в случае с демоном она автоматически сменит исцеление на вред. Ангел призвал свою магию и постарался вложить в неё благие намерения, заботу и желание помочь. Он напрягся в ожидании реакции Кроули. Демон не ощутил жжения, которое бывало при соприкосновении с чем-то освящённым. Появилось лишь ощущение тепла. Однако он всё ещё громко рычал от боли, и всё тело было в напряжении, и поэтому Азирафаэль не смог понять, стало ли хуже.

— Как ты? — обеспокоенно спросил ангел.

— Не хуже, чем раньше. Ожогов нет?

— Нет, — ответил Азирафаэль, посмотрев под своими ладонями. — Тогда я продолжу. Сразу говори, если что.

Ангел немного успокоился. По крайней мере не стало хуже. Он начал распространять магию дальше по всему телу и глубже, а также постепенно усиливал её действие. Ангел почти не дышал, каждую секунду ожидая крик. Он бы даже зажмурился, если бы не нужно было внимательно наблюдать за состоянием видимой кожи демона. Кроули на самом деле каждую секунду ожидал того же, что и Азирафаэль. Чувствовать, как каждую клетку, каждый нерв твоего тела наполняла и обволакивала ангельская магия, способная сжечь тебя изнутри, было страшно. Главное, не сопротивляться этой магии, а иначе произойдёт отторжение, и его испепелит за секунды, как от святой воды. Азирафаэль через их странную связь почувствовал страх демона. Царапины со спины и рук уже исчезли, и ангел прекратил распространять магию. Он за плечи притянул Кроули к себе, чтобы тот полулежал на его груди, и пригладил рыжие волосы, приводя их в порядок и заодно пытаясь успокоить.

— Она исчезнет из тебя, когда пройдёт вся боль. Тебе лучше?

Кроули только слабо кивнул, чтобы не отвлекаться. С каждой минутой ощущение фантомного пламени становилось слабее, как и ощущение чужеродной магии. Когти исчезли, клыки превратились в обычные зубы, с лица исчезли дорожки крови. Наконец-то наступил момент, когда демон облегчённо выдохнул.

— Спасибо, ангел.

Кроули сел, и Азирафаэль слез с кровати. Более полутора часов демон был телом в постоянном напряжении и теперь, когда боль прошла, он понял, как устал. Только исцеление спасло его от ноющих мышц. Он лёг на живот, чтобы расслабиться.

— Обещай мне, Кроули, что будешь звать меня каждый раз. Я не позволю тебе так страдать, когда есть возможность избавиться от мучений быстрее. Дай мне слово, — потребовал Азирафаэль.

— Что будет, если откажусь?

— Думаю, ты догадываешься.

Да, он догадывался. Поэтому и согласился — ради сохранения доверия и дружбы.

— Обещаю, так и быть.

Азирафаэль обратил внимание на лежавшего демона. Тот не прогонял его, но и ничего не говорил, он просто валялся на животе, а крылья свободно спадали со спины, доставая до пола. Кроули, видимо, почувствовал этот взгляд, осознал повисшую тишину и спохватился.

— Может мне сделать тебе какао, ангел? Или чего покрепче? — предложил демон, повернув лежавшую на руках голову в сторону друга.

Азирафаэль продолжал смотреть на демона. Когда тот рычал от боли, в голове не было места для посторонних мыслей — нужно было что-то делать. Ангел был как врач, которого интересовал долг, а не тело пациента. Однако сейчас, когда всё закончилось, его взгляд невольно задержался на спине, пробежался от шеи до поясницы, скользнул по чёрным крыльям. Он никогда не видел Кроули хотя бы отчасти обнажённым. Он был красив. Ангел с удивлением обнаружил у себя желание прикоснуться к демону. Он устыдился этого и поспешно отвёл взгляд от спины перевёл его в змеиные глаза.

— Что-то не так с кожей всё-таки? — спросил Кроули, заметив, к чему был прикован взгляд ангела секунды назад.

— Нет-нет, всё хорошо, — с лёгкой улыбкой заверил Азирафаэль.

— Так ты не ответил на вопрос. Будешь что-нибудь?

Ангел глядел на растрёпанного, уставшего демона, смотревшего на него благодарными жёлтыми глазами, и всё больше склонялся к тому, чтобы осуществить своё небольшое желание. В конце-концов, всегда ведь можно обвинить хитрого змея в коварстве и чрезмерном обаянии.

— Пожалуй, не буду. Тебе стоит расслабиться.

— А что я делаю сейчас, по-твоему? — хмыкнул Кроули, потянувшись руками вперёд.

— Есть вариант получше, — ангел залез на кровать. — Не поднимайся, — сказал он другу, когда тот попытался перевернуться и сесть.

Демон лёг обратно и немного насторожился. Он не боялся Азирафаэля, но тот вёл себя необычно. Спустя мгновение он ощутил на своих бёдрах тяжесть — ангел сел на его ноги. Через несколько секунд Кроули понял, зачем тот сделал это, когда две тёплые ладони легли ему на спину. Демон уже испытывал это перед попыткой исцеления, и ему было не до того,чтобы прислушиваться к своим ощущениям. Сейчас была другая ситуация. До Кроули дошло, что Азирафаэль собирался сделать ему массаж или что-то вроде этого. Он хотел уже отмахнуться, сказать, что не стоит этого делать, но промолчал. Если это желание его друга, пусть будет так. Хотя демон был действительно удивлён такому поведению. Ангел мягко гладил его кожу снизу вверх, не задевая крылья, потом с нажимом по плечам, от центра спины к бокам, провёл большими пальцами по ямочкам на пояснице. Кроули чувствовал пристальный взгляд на себе. Не то чтобы он сильно смутился от внимания или приятных поглаживаний, — демон всё же, — но ему стало немного неловко. К нему никто никогда не прикасался таким образом, тем более ангел, который шесть тысяч лет до недавнего времени отрицал даже их дружбу, а теперь вдруг проявлял нежность.

Азирафаэль изначально не планировал делать массаж. Он лишь хотел в спокойной обстановке ещё раз ощутить под пальцами гладкую кожу демона и прекратить всё. Однако он заметил, как наконец расслабились мышцы на спине, как она приподнялась на вдохе выше, чем обычно, когда он провёл по ямочкам. И ангелу захотелось и дальше делать приятно Кроули. В конце-концов, его друг сегодня так мучился, что заслужил небольшой подарок.

Азирафаэль провёл костяшкой указательного пальца сверху вниз по позвоночнику. Лопатки демона тут же свелись вместе, а крылья дёрнулись с пола наверх, застыв по бокам от ангела.

— Не думал, что ты способен чувствовать щекотку.

Кроули и сам не понял, была это щекотка или что-то другое, но оно вызвало что-то вроде мурашек, только под кожей. Он начал опускать крылья обратно, но одно из них ангел аккуратно поймал руками, а второе собственным крылом. Азирафаэль всегда мечтал потрогать крылья Кроули, которые, что удивительно, выглядели более ухоженными, чем его собственные. Он поднёс чёрное крыло к себе поближе и прижался к перьям лицом, вдыхая аромат. Почему-то ему показалось, что они пахли горьким шоколадом. Они были прекрасны: шелковистые, насыщенного чёрного цвета, который немного поблёскивал при преломлении света. В них ему хотелось закутаться, как в одеяло, особенно в тех маленьких пёрышках, которые создавали мягкий слой, начиная от середины и заканчивая верхушками крыльев.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что крылья очень чувствительны? — уточнил демон.

— Слышал. На тебе и проверим, насколько, — ангел улыбнулся и начал медленно и легко пропускать самые крайние, длинные перья между пальцами.

Не определившись ещё с ощущениями, Кроули замер. Крылья были неприкосновенными что для ангелов, что для демонов. Он ощущал ими всё очень остро, и это было и приятно, и страшно одновременно. Сейчас он чувствовал себя ещё более уязвимым, чем когда ангел застал его не в лучшем виде. Крылья были самой болезненной частью тела, эту слабость даже использовали при пытках, когда вырывали перья или ломали кости. Кроули знал, что Азирафаэль не причинит ему вреда, но на уровне инстинктов ему хотелось спрятать своё сокровище и больное место от посягательств.

— Доверие, Кроули, — ангел почувствовал напряжение друга. — Твои крылья великолепны, — прошептал он с искренним восхищением.

Демон чувствовал, что тёплые ладони прикасались к его перьям с огромной осторожностью. Когда он смог расслабиться, то понял, что приятные ощущения намного перевешивали страх. Ангел перевёл своё внимание с длинных перьев на средние, ближе к внутреннему слою. Он гладил их с обеих сторон, и лицом был к ним настолько близко, что Кроули чувствовал его дыхание. А чтобы добраться до самых маленьких пёрышек в плечах крыльев, Азирафаэлю пришлось пересесть с бёдер на поясницу демона. Ангел прижался щекой к мягкому слою, осторожно приобняв мощное и в то же время хрупкое крыло, а затем положил ладонь на выступающий угол и повёл её по плечевой кости и дальше, до куда хватило длины руки. Кроули приложил усилия, чтобы не дёрнуть крылом — ощущения оказались ещё приятнее, чем были раньше. Однако Азирафаэль успел уловить напряжение и продолжил гладить вдоль кости, покрытой приятным на ощупь пуховым слоем.

Ангел проделал всё тоже со вторым крылом, не пожелав оставлять его без внимания. Демон уже давно забыл о каком-либо дискомфорте, растаяв от ласк всех частей крыльев...кроме одной. Азирафаэль снова сдвинулся чуть назад и фактически лёг на спину Кроули, и его голова оказалась между двумя крыльями, как ему и нужно было. Он провёл носом по всей «лопатке» крыла и после этого почувствовал дрожь под собой. Чуть усмехнувшись подтверждению своей теории, ангел провёл по тому же месту ребром ладони и спустился до основания крыла, того места, где оно сливалось с лопаткой, проведя по нему кончиками пальцев. Реакция была мгновенной, и если бы Азирафаэль не удерживал демона на кровати, придавливая его собой, то Кроули бы выгнул спину. Впрочем, ангел и так почувствовал, как его немного приподняло.

— Неужели настолько чувствительны?.. — спросил он и с интересом, и с улыбкой, и с каким-то удовольствием от того, что он довёл Кроули до такого состояния.

— В следующий раз на себе испытаешь, — пообещал раздражённо демон. Он не был зол, но смущение всё же настигло, когда он понял настроение ангела по его тону. Также он ощутил, что Азирафаэль больше не лежал на его спине, а сидел. — И не злорадствуй, это совсем не по-ангельски...

Кроули пришлось срочно заткнуться и упереться лбом в подушку, потому что ангел провёл вдоль основания уже обоих крыльев с бо́льшим нажимом. Они снова полностью раскрылись, демон уже не мог их контролировать. Себя контролировать ему тоже давалось с трудом: он сводил лопатки, дёргал плечами, то подставлялся под ангельские руки, то пытался уйти от них, старался будто вжаться в кровать и со всех сил не допускал никаких звуков со своей стороны. Однако его небольшие извивания было видно, глубокое частое дыхание было слышно.

— Вот именно. Это не по-ангельски. Поэтому я не злорадствую, а радуюсь тому, что смог сделать тебе приятно.

Он накрыл чёрные крылья своими, и они переплелись крайними перьями, словно пальцы, а затем наклонился и поцеловал то место, где начиналось крыло. Кроули скомкал в кулаках простынь и всё же выдохнул слишком громко. Он фыркал про себя, что его действия были похожи на те, что свойственны другому процессу, но ничего поделать с собой не мог.

— Азирафаэль... — произнёс он тем же тоном, что был в баре, когда призрак ангела появился перед его глазами.

Он так размяк, так растаял от нежных рук своего ангела, что не мог больше сдерживать эмоции. Ласки крыльев приносили такое удовольствие, что Кроули был уверен: это подобие секса, а его агонию можно было прекратить и без магии — лишь поглаживаниями и нажимами. И уж тем более демон не мог держать себя в руках, когда его лопатки и основания трепещущих крыльев старательно расцеловывали. Он сходил с ума от ощущений, от накативших чувств. Неужели Азирафаэль?..

Ангел напоследок оставил поцелуй между лопатками, снова вызвав приятную щекотку. Он подвинулся ближе и заглянул Кроули в лицо. Тот был с чуть приоткрытым ртом, через который он восстанавливал нормальное дыхание, и посмотрел ему в глаза. Их крылья всё ещё были сплетены.

— Спустя шесть тысяч лет ты всё же?..

— Да, — ответил Азирафаэль, а потом потупил взгляд и сел на край кровати. — Только я теперь... Как я мог это сделать, что на меня нашло? У меня есть тёмная сторона? — бормотал ангел, явно удивлённый собой и смущённый своими действиями.

— Ооооо, — мученически протянул Кроули, — ради всего святого и несвятого, ангел... Не порть момент. Я его так долго ждал, — он недовольно нахмурился, а потом усмехнулся и не смог сдержать улыбки.


End file.
